cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Tygr Riethe
Summary The Tygr Reithe, Tiger Kingdom, Southern Lords, or simply, the Reithe. The Reithe is a fading thassalocracy; a sea-going nation that is steadily losing trading routes to other powers. Still, the Reithe controls entry into the Kriegmar Sea; and it does have a potent navy, known for raiding the coasts of southern Leviatha and Pintara. History Founding The Tygr Reithe have little in the way of early history, other than myth. They are thought to be descendants of the Cete peoples. :According to the founding myth, whale riders and their mounts were trapped on sand banks near the mouth of the Mer Mars. They prayed for days to the ocean gods for salvation, but none came. Instead tigers came from the jungle and feasted upon the stranded killer whales. But they did not attack the men. The warriors took that as a sign, and swore loyalty to new gods. The Reithe formed around clerics who prayed to the new gods. The clerics could manipulate the powers of the jungle to hold back wild beasts and disease. Each village formed around a temple. Then villages linked to greater towns with even larger temple complexes. Eventually the towns expanded into trade and raiding. Modern Era The Tygr Reithe Warfare Navy--the Cathfawr The Reithe navy operates using small sailing vessels called dhow, who operate in small groups called "claws." In reserve, the Tygr Reithe holds a Cathfawr: a fleet of gigantic rowed barges, triremes to septremes. During war, they fight en-mass. The claws strike at smaller vessels, drawing in larger foes into shallow waters, shoals, hidden reefs, and ambushes. The Cathfawr fights the biggest vessels, outmaneuvering them with double-ruddered barges. The Reithe know the Kriegmar sea best; and their fleet has never been defeated in home waters. Marines--Werremer The secret of the Reithe's success has been a tight cadre of marines, the Werremer (sea-warriors). Thought to number as little as 200 men, the Werremer still have the capability to turn battles into victories. The Werremer fight from underwater, using submersibles and some magic to conduct sabotage against enemy ships. They are known for sneaking onto ships and assassinating only the captain. If the message is not received, the next in command is killed; and so on. The Riethe has bases north and south of the mouth of the Kriegmar. Location The Tygr Reithe is located on the southern coast of Leviatha. It is bordered on the north by the Eletauri clans and the crocodile men of Fihr Crogall. The Ocea Tregua marks its western and southern border. The wizard kingdom of Skola Al Mrvatanec, Estimated Numbers The Tygr Reithe has 200,000 souls. 80 percent of the population is human. The remainder are dwarves, elves, halfbreeds, and the occasional Eletaur and crocodile man. Known Towns Allies The Reithe has a treaty of mutual defense with the Eletauri clans. The Fihr Crogall also have a peace with the Tygr Reithe. They are also secretly supplying the elven brotherhood with weapons and spell components to fight the Midians. The Aquethaini maintain a tense alliance with the Tygr Reithe. The Gran Duchy is much stronger than the Reith, and would want to expand west. However, the Aquethaini need their ports for trade--and the Reithe navies if war resumes. Foes The Mages of Pintara maintain the peace of Ocea Tregua (no sea battles), but continue to raid against one another north of truce line. The Greater Midian Empire has also pronounced the Reithe under cor al guerra, "color of war." All Reithe trade may be seized in Midian waters. Reithe shipping may be destroyed, and Reithe-men taken into bondage, all with the blessing of the Midian kings. Characters Category:Cultures